One Wish
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Kai y Takao han sido amigos desde hace mucho, kai es un chico popular y casi perfecto, pero por su mente solo pasa una cosa relacionada con ciertos sentimientos a su amigo ...kaixtakao...Yaoi....[Capitulo 1 y 2]
1. Real Desire

**_-------_**_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**One Wish**_

_**Capther 1**_

_**" My Real Desire"**_

**_ -----------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"Primavera, los jóvenes solo iban y venían por aquella escuela preparatoria, pensando en sus propios problemas, incluso yo... que no tenia mas que un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, aquel que no me dejaba dormir por las noches, y en lo único que pensaba..."**_

-Gracias, por hoy hemos terminado..- una voz se escucho dentro de aquella aula, en el tercer piso de la preparatoria-

-si sempai¡- gritaron un coro de chicos a tiempo que la puerta de aquella aula "comité estudiantil" se abría, revelando a un chico de cabellos bicolores, ojos rojizos y mirada dura, quien tomando su mochila, suspiro mirando por la ventana a una pareja de pajarillos que volaban juntos...salio apresuradamente... camino un poco por el patio hacia la salida de la preparatoria, mientras que un grupo de chicas , quienes entrenaban, pasaba a su lado, con cánticos mientras corrían hacia el gimnasio , las dos filas de chicas pasaron sin que el bicolor les pusiera el mínimo de intención...pero al ultima chica del lado izquierdo , una castaña ,se detuvo,mirándolo sonriente , unos segundos pasaron mientras lo miro alejarse para luego, correr junto a sus compañeras...

Todos los clubes deportivos estaban en sus respectivos entrenamientos, natación, voleiball, basketball, incluso el tenis y el baseball... el chico tenia que pasar por donde estaban entrenando para ir a su hogar...

Una pelota de baseball dio contra un árbol cayendo al lado de una chica de cabellos largos que se encontraba en el pasto leyendo un libro...

-disculpa- lo llamo un chico de cabello rubio ¿podrías pasarme la pelota?-

La chica se levanto y sin decir palabra, solo dándole una sonrisa le devolvió la pelota mientras que otros de los presentes se daban cuenta de quien era..

-wow- comento un chico de cabello verde-

-que pasa ?- le contesto otro castaño-

-mira es julia-sempai¡- dijo señalando a la chica que re retiraba del lugar-

-wow es verdad¡ siempre esta tan linda...si yo tuviera una novia así-

-estas loco¡ es la mejor de su clase, tiene un cuerpo de envidia, tan lindo que parece una escultura, por favor, como crees que una chica cono ella se fijaría en alguien como tu¡-

-déjame soñar¡-

De pronto un batazo se escucho y una llamado alerto a los estudiantes.

-cuidado¡- grito uno al ver que una pelota de baseball se dirigía directo a la chica-

-eh?- julia se giro solamente tiro su portafolio e instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que llego no fue eso, si no as bien sintió como alguien la empujaba cayendo al piso, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que alguien había recibido el impacto por ella... giro su rostro para ver a su salvador, y se sorprendió de tener una mirada rojiza y fría, frente a ella-

-gomen¡ - grito un chico que venia corriendo al ver el accidente - ¿estas bien?..- pero no pudo continuar por que el chico desvió la vista a la chica que estaba tirada en el pasto, con la falda algo subida... otros se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo-

-Esta bien Julia -sempai¡- gritaron todos al tiempo de que la chica se daba cuenta de su posición y se levantaba bruscamente-

-toma..- le dijo el bicolor, entregándole su mochila..-

-este... yo..- la chica la tomo y enfrento la mirada rojiza del chico- muchas gracias-

- me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada- volvió a mencionar el chico-

-ah vaya¡- menciono un chico pelinegro- Kai Hiwatari debes decirme como lo haces, siempre haces todo bien¡-

El chico no menciono nada, solo lo miro algo confundido...

-lo siento en verdad¡- gritaba un joven moreno de cabellos azul media noche, llegaba corriendo y traía un bat a su hombro.. kai lo miro fijamente mientras sentía la brisa sobre su rostro...- eres nuestra salvación, kai, . - dijo el moreno a tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa y este sentía como el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía un instante-

-takao...- fue todo lo que murmuro mientras seguía mirando la sonrisa de su pequeño amigo-

_**"Después de eso no hubo anda que decir, nada de que hablar... lo único que pude hacer fue saludar e irme...Saludarlo e Irme sin pensar..."**_

El chico se encontraba recostado en su cama con su ventana abierta , los ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras que sentía el viento primaveral inundar su habitación...

Atardecía ya, cuándo un joven moreno llegaba en su bicicleta a la residencia, saludo a la dueña de pensión estudiantil... el bicolor ya se encontraba en la sala.. quejándose bajamente por el dolor del golpe que había recibido, cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta...-

- a veces me arrepiento de estarle brindado ayuda a desconocidos- dijo sin percatarse de que había alguien mas con el...-

-¿te dio allí?- le pregunto una voz que el conocía muy bien-

-ma.. mas o menos- contesto desviando la mirada y el chico sonriente se acercaba a la nevera- ¿donde esta max?- pregunto tratando de cambiar la conversación-

-en el videoclub, le contesto el chico aun sin dejar de sonreír-

- esta viciado.. ¬¬- dijo el bicolor desde el sofá-

-toma¡- una mano le estiro una bebida de lata friá , la tomo mirando su rostro , aquel que era el causante de sus desvelos-

-Póntela en el golpe- le recomendó takao mientras que abría la suya propia y se recargaba en el marco de aquel gran ventanal, dejando que la brisa de l tarde jugara con su cabello-

-esta bien- es lo que atino a decir ante la visión, se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación pero antes de subir se volvio hacia el chico y le dijo...- Takao...gracias-

_**"aunque soy el mejor alumno, no son ni el colegio o los exámenes lo que me tiene preocupado...ni lo que ocupan mi mente...para ser exactos, lo cierto es que yo, hiwatari Kai, solo pienso en hacer el amor con Kinomiya Takao"**_

-Oye kai , no deberias tomartelo tan a la ligera. dijo el joven moreno quien se encontraba camiando junto al bicolor , en un muelle-

-Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes, - le contesto el bicolor-

-pero...oye si en casa te dolía mucho¡- respondió con una cara de preocupacion- en fin...debi haberme ido a descansar a mi cuarto pero hac mucho calor no crees?-

-si, es verdad-

ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la pensión, cuando al doblar una esquina pasaron junto a un cartel de un festival, al principio Takao paso sin percatarse de nada, peor en cuanto reacciono, regreso sus pasos emocionado

-que miras?- le cuestiono el mayor-

-mira kai¡.. que esto o es lo mismo que el año pasado?-

-ah..¿los fuegos artificiales?... claro los hay todos los años- el moreno se quedo viendo el cartel..- Siempre los hacen cuando nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestra casa en vacaciones-

-ahh ya veo... pues... a mi me gustaria verlos, al menos una vez...- comento takao tristemente.-...AHHHHHHHHHH¡- el grito del moreno asusto a kai- dios mio, la pelicula¡-

-¿pelicula? o.o-

-si Max me matara queria que le consiguiera la nueva pelicula que salio ...oh cielos , kai tengo que adelantarme, nos vemos en casa¡- dijo mientras qué subía a su bicicleta y arrancaba a toda velocidad, kai simplemente se le quedo mirando , mientras se marchaba...

-ah. oye...- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y al voltear se dio cuenta de que era julia- ah me alegro mucho de enontrarte hiwatari-sama-

-ah tu eres?-

-Fernandez Julia,... muchas gracias por haber recibido ese golpe por mi... muchas gracias-

-ahh no.. no es nada-

- sabes , eres muy famoso en el colegio.. el mejor estudiante, y además practicas muchos deportes, ayudas al consejo estudiantil...-

- nada de eso, soy el ex-presidente del consejo estudiantil, no es gran cosa... por cierto, que haces por aqui a estas horas?-

-queria darte las garcias...y ..entregarte esto- dijo la chica a tiempo que sacaba una pequeña bolsa de color azul- bueno , nos vemos..- y la chica salio corriendo apresurada..-

-o..oye¡- trato de detenerla pero la chica siguio corriendo..-

- Me llamo Fernandez julia...no lo olvides... vendre a visitarte mas seguido..-

El chico abrio la bolsa para ver que contenida ...-¿medicinas?...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. When you think that what is not

**_-------_**_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**One Wish**_

_**Capther 2**_

_**" When you think that what is not"**_

**_ -----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Se encontraba en su habitacion oscura, realmente esperaba poder dormir al menos esta vez...saco un cigarrillo de una pequeña caja y lo encendió, aspiro una bocanada...

-si vas a fumar ...abre la ventana..- dijo un chico con rasgos felinos que acababa de entrar a la habitación, mientras kai apresuradamente aventaba en cigarro por la ventana...

-mhh parece que todavia no el dices nada a Takao verdad?...- le pregunto el recien llegado al bicolor, quien se sonrojaba levemente-

-ah que te refieres Rei¡-

- el te atrae verdad?...- solto el felino mirando por la ventana- Me refiero a kinomiya Takao...- Kai estaba estupefacto, y solto el encendedor que hasta unos momentos tenia en la mano..- Oh vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte, es completamente natural...-

-Es totalmente ANTInatural... por que demonios tiene que ser el¡- pregunto el bicolor al verse descubierto..-

-ah eres de los que van directo al grano eh?..- menciono Rei sonriendo..-

- si.. así es..- el bicolor se dejo caer en la cama.,- me siento culpable...tu no puedes ayudarme..y me siento fatal..- kai se volteo mirando a la ventana- no sabes como es el darte cuenta de quieres hacerlo con otro chico...tienes un conflicto entre tus deseos y tu sentido comun...-

-aja...- el felino solo se dedico a escuchar-

-y por sieso fuera poco...no se si me he enamorado de el o no...por que...-

-por que en lo único que piensas es en acostarte con el ¿verdad?..- termino el felino- a ver solo dime algo ¿quien era esa chica con la que estabas hablando antes?-

-ah te refieres a Fernandez-san de la clase C?.. no es nadie, simplemente nos encontramos y ya..-

-pues... podrias intentarlo con los dos...- dijo rei a tiempo que volteaba mirarlo..-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Devuélvelo¡- gritaba una chica castaña a unos chicos que la molestaban-

-oh tachibana¿quien lo creeria...dinos quien es el afortunado..-

-Devuélvemelo¡- gritaba la chica de neuvo intentando arrebatarles un pequeño empaque rosa , sin conseguirlo-

-ah dios mio...vaya que eres fresca Tachibana jajaja- los chicos seguian, mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar, de pronto una mano les arrebato el empaque..-

-Déjenla en paz..-

-Ta..takao.. tu- Pero el chico no le hizo caso y se acerco a la castaña-

-oye tachibana, esto es tuyo no?..toma...- pero la chica no se movio, siguió llorando mientras lo veía con rencor..- tome ...-

-Son unos imbeciles ...los odio¡- grito a tiempo que salia corriendo del salon y las chicas comenzaban a cuchichear y cosas como "que rastrero".,.."no tiene tacto"..."pobre hiromi" flotaban en el aire-

-pero que le pasa...- se preguntaba el moreno..-

-ah takao no nos digas que no sabes que es eso?- le comento otro chico ..-

Takao miro el empaque y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que era..- esto no es un...condón? o / o -

-jaja asi es , saluda a condón-sama - los chicos comenzaban a reírse

-que van a hacer con el¡- les pregunto sonrojado-

-pues puedes quedártelo tu Takao- le dijo otro... - no sabes cuándo se te puede presentar la oportunidad-

-hoy día lo más sensato es utilizarlos-

-si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo¡- dijo otro al ver que takao no reaccionaba , pero cuando se lo iba a quitar de la mano takao lo guardo en su pantalón- eh takao?-

-yo...yo...nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso¡

-que ¡- todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a reírse- jaja no será que bateas por el otro lado Takao? jajaja-

pero el moreno en ese momento...'por primera vez...estaba realmente confundido... y para hacer peor el asunto..un profesor habia escuchado todo...

----------------------------------------------

-ah maldito profesor¡- decia el moreno quejándose- me ha hecho estar de rodillas hasta que se me durmieron las piernas, se pasa ¡-

-Kinomiya-kun?- pregunto una chica que estaba en la puerta del salón..-

-Ah Tachibana...- dijo takao a tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse- quiero disculparme, solo te he hecho pasar mas vergüenza, esa cosa se la quedado el profesor-

-no yo soy la que debería disculparme... de seguro te sorprendiste cuando viste de que se trataba-

-ahh si..- dijo takao sobándose la cabeza-

-jaja pero no pienses mal , eso era un amuleto..-

-amuleto?..- el moreno se hallaba confundido-

- si para conseguir novio¡- dijo la chica alegremente- es que todas tienen uno y pues yo...-

-ah ya entiendo jajaja-

Ambos chicos comenzaron reir y a bromear.. kai estaba caminando por el vació pasillo cuando escucho voces se acerco al salón solo para ver que Takao estaba en el...y con una chica..entre broma y broma takao estaba jugando con hiromi

-jja a ver y dime- dijo sonriendo y haciendo caras- cual es tu tipo?-

-eso es un secreto tonto..-

"Takao¡" penso kai a tiempo que se sorprendía y daba pasos hacia atras ¿como era posible¿que era eso que sintió al ver que takao le preguntaba eso a una chica?... bajo la mirada algo derrotado, peor como todo hiwatari que era, tomo de nuevo su mochila y siguio caminando por el pasillo, mientras ambos jóvenes se quedaban en el salón d e clases..-

-siempre estoy metiendo la pata jajaa- fue lo ultimo que escucho kai al salir del edificio, mientras tomaba una dedición y la lluvia lo cubría de pies a cabeza...como si quisiera apaciguar la pena que tenia en su corazon...-


End file.
